cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Global Marijuana March 2002
Top :See also: Basic 2002 GMM city list, 2002 GMM graphics, and 2002 GMM map. .]] . 2002 MMM]] Overview Return to top. Archives of 2002 detailed city list: *angelfire.com/rnb/y/mmm2002.htm - Feb. 8, 2003 archive. See index by date. The linked pages are archived too. See the index for other archive dates. *www.schmoo.co.uk/world.htm - February 16, 2003 archive. It is archived here, too. Reports are followed by the detailed city list. The linked pages are archived too. See also: *There are MMM 2002 rally reports in this Yahoo Group archive. *Global ganja celebration. By Dana Larsen. October 28, 2002. Cannabis Culture magazine. Compilation of reports worldwide. Detailed city list Return to top. Abbotsford: 604-607-1111 Tim Felger. Meet at 1 pm at Centennial park, march to courthouse at 2 pm Albuquerque: Main NORML phone: (505)281-6277 or Rob Taylor (505) 565-4150 or Rich Haley writch(at)writch.com March starts at the corner of University and Central, ends at Roosevelt park. Amsterdam: (main event June 1) Has cornelissen, "Has©" hashas(at)planet.nl or Govert Flinckstraat 295-2, 1074 CA Amsterdam 0031(0)20-6107807 / 0031(0)6-16314682 http://www.legalize.net http://www.legalize.org Legalize is organizing a big benefit party for our rave. as u know our rave is in the beginning of June (8 June, not the 1st) but the benefit is during the MMM: on 4th of May! Anchorage: Scot Dunnachie 907-278-4367 freehempinak(at)gci.net 2603 Spenard Rd, Anchorage, AK 99503 http://www.freehempinak.org Ashland: "Amber Leiter" amleiter(at)ashland-city.k12.oh.us 419-289-8810, Amber Leiter, 165 Ronald Ave. Apt. I, Ashland, Ohio 419-207-8834 Athens: John Matthews jm206299(at)ohiou.edu 740-707-5169 Atlanta: Paul Cornwell/CAMP info(at)worldcamp.org Ph.404-522-2267 http://www.worldcamp.org Auckland: Chris Fowlie norml(at)apc.org.nz ph 09 302-5255 Augusta: Roger Leisner/Radio Free Maine. rleisner04330(at)yahoo.com http://www.radiofreemaine.com Austin: Tracy Hayes "M5 coalition" marijuanamarch4(at)hotmail.com 512.693.2356, cell 512.587.8838, 900 Bouldin, Austin TX, 78704. HIGH NOON, meet at Republic Park, 4th and Guadalupe; March at 1 PM, down Congress and over to the jail house on 10th and Guadalupe for a 10 minute vigil. Then head around the Govs Mansion towards the Capitol. Rally at the Capitol 2 PM. Speakers Ann Del Llano of the ACLU, Sarah Darrouzet of Austin National Organization for the Reform of Marijuana Laws (NORML), Brian Parrett of Hemp Advocates of Texas (HAT), Zeal Stefanoff, a veteran marijuana activist and medical marijuana patient, Joe Ptak, an environmental and free speech activist, and more. Batesville-Oxford: 662-578-6993 Gary / NFN Enterprise nfn(at)watervalley.net Live: ACRE WOOD. Band starts at 4:21 PM. 1509 Orwood Rd. Battle Creek: "Jay Statzer" jstatzer(at)qtm.net 616-697-4521 http://web.archive.org/20020616035651/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/battlecreek.htm Rally in Friendship Park from Noon to 6:30pm with speeches by Rene Emery-Wolfe, Kalamazoo Action Network and the Green Party. Drum Circle. Sidewalk march at 4:20 to Calhoun County Correctional Facility for treatment instead of incarceration. Berlin: Martin Muencheberg martin(at)hanflobby.de 0049-30-29490201 http://www.hanfparade.de Berne: Swiss Hanf Koordination Sekretariat + 41-31-398-144 infor(at)hanf-koordination.ch Roman will know which Swiss cities are marching. Birmingham: Grow More Weed Campaign, PO Box 9121, Birmingham B138AU. 01212561303. (Mark Badger) Fax: 0121 256 1302. email: growmoreweed(at)ironmanrecords.co.uk Boca Raton: Steve Jacobsen (561)706-1670 chefjake01(at)aol.com Bologna: mar. million march / association livello 57 ++39 051-271066m4s(at)psy.unipe.it Via Muggia #9, 40100 Bologna http://www.radiocentrale.it or http://www.radiogap.net Boston: Massachusetts Cannabis Reform Coalition\NORML P.O. Box 0266, Georgetown, MA 01833-0366 781-944-2266 -http://www.masscann.org/ - 781-779-1334 fax On May 4, in conjunction with the Million Marijuana March's Liberation Day, we will be kicking off the Public Policy Question drive in Boston and elsewhere around the state. Please register your participation as a petitioner by e-mailing Steve Epstein at plowjogger(at)aol.com. For more information go to: http://www.masscann.org/politics_2002.htm. Boulder: Fred Smith 303-449-2390 smithmf(at)stripe.colorado.edu 850 17th St., Boulder, CO 80302 Braunschweig: cannabislegal(at)gmx.net This is an info stall in Braunschweig distributing leaflets and other information material from a stall in a shopping area. Bremen: Silke Tel. 0179/180 25 25 Lieder(at)web.de Olaf 0162/77 34 576 Party-Project: 33 99 334 party(at)party-project.de Main event: Sat, 4-May-2002, 12:00h at the Bahnhofsplatz, speeches at 13:00h at Goetheplatz + info stalls Brno: Vaclav Linkov, linkov(at)math.muni.cz Tel.: +420-737-811107 http://www.legalizace.cz http://www.l.s.cz Brussels: Ottavio Marzocchi omarzocchi(at)europarl.eu.int +32-2-284-5496 http://www.radicalparty.org Bucharest: ClauditZa clauditza_f(at)yahoo.com http://www.iarba.verde.de.acasa.go.ro 004092195819 address: Spliff Decision, viorele street, nr 34 Bucharest, Romania or Poke http://www.marihuana.ro 004091343202 address: piata romana, Bucharest, Romania Details: forum concert Mamaia Beach from morning with super music and the best stuff around; La Mania Disco 10pm Buenos Aires: daihatsu missminipimer(at)mefis.to http://www.mefis.to or miss olga summers olgasummers(at)mefis.to http://www.ligalais.com Nos juntaremos el 4 de mayo, 16 hs., a fumar uno en el planetario buenos aires. Buffalo: Philip L Beavers jr./B.A.C.H BLocman420(at)aol.com 716-895-1987 or 716-578-3410 1160 E. LOVEJOY (st) buffalo 1420 or Rebecca Powell 716-353-4807. La Salle Park Stage (at) FRONT PARK. 1PM w. music by ONE WORLD TRIBE SWEATIN LIKE NIXON, LOCAL JAM BAND RUHBARBLIVE COMEDY PROFORMANCE BY JIMMILA THOMAS LIVE DJ'S MAJOR MAILFUNCTION & DJ.SHORT CIRCIUT vendors include hemp merchandise, food (also vegan), refreshments, hemp info, voter registration, jugglers, informational speakers from REconsider, B.A.C.H BUFFALO AND A SPECIAL SPEAKER TO BE ANNOUNCED to speak at 4:20 pm ADULTS ONLY Burlington: Denny Lane / Brendan Kinney, Vermont Libertarian Party & VT-NORML dennylane(at)gmavt.net / chair(at)vtlp.org (802) 496-2387 http://vtnorml.org/MMM 802-496-2387 POB 537, Waitesfield, Vt 05673 or matt hogg mhogg(at)zoo.uvm.edu (802) 865-9410. Rally starts at 12:30 at Burlington City Hall Park—We will have 10 speakers, music by the Channel 2 Dub Band-good reggae, and info tables with all kinds of prohibition and cannabis news and facts as well as voter registration. Calgary: Ken Kirk e-mail: marijuanaparty.ofalberta(at)3web.net 780-430-8440 Capetown: "greggoodwin" greggoodwin(at)mweb.co.za Carbondale: Liz Strebe 618-351-0397 202 E. College (Apt 1), Carbondale, IL 62901 Charleston: Amanda Kushner Amanda2bad(at)aol.com 304-746-0777 969 Jarrell Dr., Charleston, wv 25312 Rally Concert Chesapeake: Barbra 373-9027 bkquamen(at)aol.com Chesapeake, Virginia Chicago: Caren Thomas, WCHDB, 2501 N. Lincoln, PMB#157; Chicago, IL 60614; 773-381-9330 - cell - 847-344-9394 email or 773-363-2942 chicagomarch2002(at)hotmail.com -or-windycityhemp420(at)hotmail.com website - I've bought "windycityhemp.org" & it should be up real soon. http://www.windycityhemp.org Chico: 530-345-1997 chicodank(at)hotmail.com or http://www.pot-party.com or adrian aguilar ode2thewalls(at)aol.com (530)898-2150 or voicemail pgr 530-571-2071 Christchurch: Blair Anderson blair(at)technologist.com Mild Green Media Centre ph: ++64 3 389-4065 Website pages.quicksilver.net.nz/blair Newsforum news://http://www.reddfish.co.nz/alcp Cincinnati: Nathan Utter (513)556-6107 or 861-5722. 29 W. Daniels #16, Cincinnati, Ohio 45215 Cleveland: John OCannabisSociety(at)aol.com (216)521-9333 http://www.timesoft.com/ncnorml Cologne: gow!Club CannaCom e.V. /redAktion: 0221 562-6347 "Vinnie" info(at)grow.de http://www.grow.de Colorado Springs: Robert (719) 685-1189 hemptrends(at)msn.com 724 Manitou Ave Manitou Springs, CO. 80829 http://www.hemptrends.com/ or Bob Melamede rmelamed(at)uccs.edu rally in downtown Colorado Springs at Acatia Park. Columbus: Kenneth Schweickart 614-265-VOTE dpeo(at)earthlink.net http://www.ohiohemp.org 319 E. Hudson St. Columbus, Ohio 43202 Concord: (603)682-9077 "The Cannabis Times" tct(at)thecannabistimes.com or http://www.nhorml.org.org State House at noon Copenhagen: Ole olelykke(at)c.dk +45321572115 or Klaus Tuxen hampenyt(at)hampenyt.dk http://www.hampepartiet.dk or Zid Dhartha mr_azid(at)hotmail.com http://www.christiania.org/ (+0045) 32 95 65 07 org: Hampepartiet ( The party For HEMP) http://www.hampepartiet.dk address: F.H.B. hampens plads Christiania, 1407 Kbh. K. March at 2 pm from Faelledparken Christiania into Copenhage for smoke-in in Nyhavn Dallas: Fletch 214-566-2460 phletch41(at)hotmail.com 6008 E. Mockingbird Lane, Dallas, Tx. 75206 Darwin: mick lambe pariahnt(at)yahoo.com http://napnt.tripod.com Ganja Day demo' at Darwin parliament house. Dauphin: Shroom menace217(at)hotmail.com Dauphin, Manitoba Smoke-in, followed by walk to support legalization Denver: Ken Gorman gov02(at)msn.com 303-935-6534 or ralph(at)snelrar.com 303-546-6125 Des Moines: iowanorml(at)mchsi.com (515) 288-5798 iowanorml.home.mchsi.com/ http://www.commonlink.com/~olsen/, http://mojo.calyx.net/~olsen/, http://iowanorml.org/http://www.druglibrary.org/olsen/index.html ; or Terry Mitchell (515) 789-4442; 608 Dallas St., Dexter, Iowa 50070. Detroit: George George S. gtomfields(at)aol.com 313-533-6108 or "Professor Hemp" newagecitizen(at)aol.com 313-563-3192 or "jude joseph" acididea(at)hotmail.com 313 438 1668 http://web.archive.org/20010421071052/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/detroit.htm Rally in Grand Circus Park and Washington Plaza Noon to 6:30pm with acoustic sets from SistA Otis, speeches from Jay Statzer, Prof. Hemp, Tim Beck and Douglass Campbell (Green Candidate for Gov.) See the Detroit Ibogaine Project presentation and "Shattered Lives" display. Sidewalk march starts 4:20 to occupy downtown Detroit Dover: "Richard J. Schimelfenig" rschimelfenig(at)earthlink.net or dhempman(at)yahoo.com Delaware Cannabis Society c/o Richard J. Schimelfenig, 3504 Winterhaven Drive, Newark, DE 19702, (302) 456-9402 Dublin: "Butler, Philip" phillty2(at)yahoo.com +353 1 4163707 or jday(at)iamwasted.com http://www.cannabisireland.com/http://groups.yahoo.com/group//ie-cannabis/ Duesseldorf: Marlon Werkhausen marlon(at)gesellschaftsprobleme.de http://www.gesellschaftsprobleme.de phone: 049-172-7591795. Duisburg: Dirk &Co cafe-zentral(at)gmx.de Dunedin: Duncan Eddy duncaneddy(at)hotmail.com NORML NZ, phone: 027 4719 139 Durban: ezpz.co.za or ezpz(at)telkomsa.net +27 31 2016 359 PHONE AND FAX. http://www.ezpz.co.za Post net Suite 136, Private Bag X 04, DALBRIDGE, 4014, SOUTH AFRICA Justin Ballot, 134 Clark Road, Durban 4001, South Africa. Eaton: Andy Fudge fudgeie(at)bolt.com 210 eaton lewisburg rd apt#61 Rally 12 noon—lots of kick ass specialties Edinburgh: "Linda Hendry"linda(at)anamika.freeserve.co.uk UK - 0131 667-6488 Edmonton, Alberta: Ken Kirk e-mail: marijuanaparty.ofalberta(at)3web.net 780-430-8440 or "Ross Z" ganja_23(at)hotmail.com Ellwangen: Sven Semmler sven(at)ssemmler.de Eugene: Kris Millegan Hempsters(at)aol.com 800-556-2012 http://www.ctrl.org/mmm 3rd annual Peace March against an unconstitutional and absurd Drug War will start at 12:00 noon from 24th and Amazon Parkway and proceed to the Wayne Morse Free Speech Plaza at Eighth ad Oak for music, speakers and rally. Fairbanks, Alaska: Frank Turney 907-452-3777 or Chuck Rollins Jr. chuck(at)mosquitonet.com Feldkirch: kontakt(at)legalisieren.at 3. Hempfest Organized by Legalize! ÷sterreich and B¸rgerinitiative Cannabis (Citizens' Initiative Cannabis) Start: 20:00h Location: Sonderbar Admission: 8 Euro, 4 Euro for students Speeches, Information, Music Flensburg: Peter Bluhm peter-bluhm(at)foni.net phone: Irene: 04632-871771 Peter: 0461-13620 Flint: Rev. A.S."Happy" Wright happy_hempster(at)yahoo.com 989 872 8005 The march will begin at 10 am on May 4th. http://web.archive.org/20020825234304/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/flint.htm First time annual event downtown Noon - 4:20pm Frankenthal: helmut holtzheimer movemus(at)gmx.de Freiburg: info(at)drogenpolitik.org, http://www.drogenpolitik.org Verein fuer Drogenpolitik e.V. Info stall from 11:00h-17:00h. corner Kaiser-Joseph-Strasse - Schiffstrasse Fresno: Glass Packers glasspackers(at)yahoo.com Eric Burns Ft. Lauderdale: Sean LaPierre 954-584-8979 4750 N.W. 10th Court (Apt. 314), Plantation, FL 33313 email: imagic music(at)aol.com Rally from 12 - 5:30pm for the Million Marijuana March in Stranahan Park, on the S.E. corner of Broward Blvd. and Andrews Ave. Downtown Ft. Lauderdale! Garberville : 707 923 4488 "Paul Encimer" encimer(at)hotmail.com Box 162, Piercy CA 95587; or "jeri" jeri(at)humboldt.net Geneva: John Goetelen +41-22-349-6622 Halifax: 902 865-8606 Michael Patriquin mpat(at)accesswave.ca HempWorks, 93 Orchard Dr, Middle Sackville, Nova Scotia B4E 3B3 Hamburg: Martina Katzsch Hanf-tv(at)karo4tel.de ++49 40 4394493 Kulturhaus Eppendorf, at 20:00 Politisches Beisammensammensein Diskussionen - Musik Hamilton: Contact aksh1(at)waikato.ac.nz Helsinki : Finnish Cannabis Association http://www.sky.org sky(at)sky.org Hilo: Roger Christie pakaloha(at)gte.net (808) 961-0488 http://www.thc-ministry.org Homer, Alaska - contact Julie Cesarini, P.O. Box 812, Homer AK 99603, 907 235-6040. Houston: Dean Farrell fdb(at)mail.ev1.net (281)752-9198. http://www.cultural-baggage.com c/o Dean Becker, 11215 Oak Spring, Houston, TX 77043 Hull: Carl Wagner phone: +44 01482 494789 5 Victoria Square, Ella Street, Hull HU5 3AL, England Huntsville: "Acorn" 256-489-2607 or mikecrockett256(at)yahoo.com 1267-A jupiter court, Redstone Arsenal, AL 35808. The festivities are set for 2 pm at big springs park here in huntsville.- smoke time, of course, 4:20 pm. Indianapolis: Neal Smith, inorml(at)inorml.org, 317-335-6023 Voice Mail, 3601 N. Pennsylvania, Indianapolis, IN 46205 http://www.inorml.org Rally at Broadripple Park on Indy's northside, starting at Noon w. featured guest will be Jeanne Horton. Jeanne has been bedridden for nearly 10 years from MS. Ithaca: Adam Hirsch ah222(at)cornell.edu, 111 Dryden Rd(Apt 9C), Ithaca, NY 14850. (607) 227-0302 Jacksonville: James Johnson (904)245-2876 chefboyrdee69(at)aol.com 659 Apeberry Lane, Jacksonville, Florida Jefferson City: Al Minta (417)885-3993 http://www.cannabisrevival.com/ cannabisal(at)aol.com address: 1653 N. Patterson (Apt A), Springfield, MO 65803 or Columbia NORML/Jeremy & Amanda 573-815-9821 Jerusalem: Joseph (011 972) 55-344-859 Johannesburg: Gordon Maene Gordon(at)pyramid.co.za work: ( 011)805 6763 cell phone: 082 552 6393 Juneau: contact Brad Parfitt at latebrad(at)hotmail.com Kailua-Kona: Gretel Zapata of Free Mary Jane freemaryjanehawaii(at)hotmail.com Tel# 808.328.9251 voice# 808.331.5418 81-1085c Capt. Cook RD Capt. Cook HI 96726 or PO box 746 Honaunau HI Event details = Meet at Old Airport soccer field 1PM. March to Huggo's and back. Kansas City: mohemp(at)hotmail.com David 816-678-7447, 'its a beautiful day' 3918 broadway, Kansas city mo. 64111... 816 931 6169. Kelowna, B.C.: Teresa Taylor, CCC luna(at)sunshinecable.com http://taylor1.virtualave.net (250) 442-2741 or (250) 442-5166 Fax (250) 442-5167 or Amanda/hempshop (250)770-8171 Kent: 330-673-3060 Matthew S. Donowick 237 1/2 E. Summit st., Kent, OH 44242 TennJedJr(at)aol.com Kraków: Marek Warmuz (+48)501-468-018 "quepassa" quepassa(at)poczta.fm Ladysmith: Terry & Wendy, (250)-245-3595, tandwp1(at)home.com Lansing: Kathy Kennedy 517-628-3915 or e-mail: "kathy kennedy" prohibitionx(at)hotmail.com http://web.archive.org/20000818214957/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/lansing.htm gather at 2PM at Olds Park (corner Cedar and Michigan). 2:30 short march to the Capitol. 3:00 speakers Dan Salano, Renee Emry and Trena Moss with the Rainbow Farm story. Certified ASL sign language interpreters. Las Vegas: Ray Facundo raybones80(at)yahoo.com, 1750 Santa Margarita, Apt 122, Las Vegas, NV 89146 (702)-222-3560 Leadville: Ken Cary (719-486-2215. 114 W 6th # 9, Leadville, CO 80461 Leipzig: C.U. Rolf http://www.feinkost13.org tel 03412131477 or "veejaykay" veejaykay(at)gmx.li rolfdereinzigename(at)gmx.de, lxc(at)protocut.net j–rg klepsch, simildenstr.12, 04277 Leipzig-Germany Lille: FARId GHEHIOUECHE gfarid(at)free.fr Tel/fax : 01 44 93 93 57; Mobile: 06 14 81 56 79 Limburg: Batlle(at)t-online.de (Valentin Batlle) 11.05.2002, 08:00 AM to 04:00 PM Limburg City Europaplatz M.M.M-Event with Music (Söllner, Joint Venture ...) Valentin Batlle, Hanf Aktivist Little Rock: Jamie Collins k_kar420(at)yahoo.com (501) 663-4216 1516 Fairpark Blvd., Little Rock, Ark. 72204 Liverpool: Will Graham willg(at)marijuana.com tel (inc. international code): 0044 151 727 1458 London: International Cannabis Coalition (UK), PO Box 2243, London, W1A 1YF, UK. Chris: 020 7637 7467. Fax: 0870 0548646. E Mail: may2001(at)schmoo.co.uk http://www.schmoo.co.uk/may2001.htm Begin with a carnival style march from Kennington Park (assemble 12pm) with floats, banners, costumes and samba beats leading to an all day free festival in Brockwell Park, Brixton, featuring music, the Hemp Expo, Medical Cannabis Marquee, Speakers Area, Hemp Food, and much more... Ljubljana: borut.delfabbro(at)kiss.uni-lj.si #352; ou-Lj, Kersnikova 4, 1000 Ljubljana or Mojca Štraus mojca(at)drogart.com 0038641786490 Vinski vrh5a, 3240 Šmarje pri jelšah, Ljubljana, Slovenia http://www.konoplja.org http://www.sou.uni-lj.si/ Rally Concert Ljubljana, Kongresni trg 11 am a manifestation of freedom and tolerance. Starting at 3pm, sketches and speeches finishing at 9 pm, continuing into the night at After Dark, Metalkova, K4 Los Angeles: Sister Somayah 323-232-0935 or 504-858-0981 Ashley fearless420(at)hotmail.com On Saturday, May 4th, the LA MMM event will be held all day in Leimert Park at Vernon and Crenshaw in Los Angeles beginning with 10am "Hemp Breakfast", Rally 1pm until dusk. http://web.archive.org/20020825234315/www.geocities.com/sistersomayah/events.htm http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sister-somayah Luxemburg (LU) info(at)act4cannabis.lu, Tel: 00352 26 53 08 95, http://www.act4cannabis.lu/ They are planning a press conference and handing out leaflets. Mailing address:LIFE, 53, Val des Aulnes, L-3811 Schifflange Lyon: FARId GHEHIOUECHE gfarid(at)free.fr Tel/fax : 01 44 93 93 57; Mobile: 06 14 81 56 79 Location: 14h Croix Rousse Place Madison: Ben Masel bmasel(at)tds.net 608-257-5456 weedstock.com Manchester: Cannabis Coalition (Manchester), 57 Church Street, Smithfield Buildings, Manchester, M4. Tel: 0161 834 1130. email: Gingrach(at)yahoo.com Marburg: Gr¸ne Hilfe Hessen, c/o Jo, Tel/Fax: 06631/801512 Location: Cafe Am Gr¸n, Start: 19:30h Hempevent Liberation Day with Word Music (live), speeches and hemp, cannabis, marijuana infos Marburg (Germany) 04.05.2002, 07:30 PM Cafe am Grün M.M.M-Event with Worldmusic (Embryo) Speakers - Jo Biermanski, Grüne Hilfe Bundesvorstand - Sylvia Hesse, Grüne Hilfe Landesverband Hessen - Donald Denzler, Rastafari - Anna Lührmann, Bundestagskandidatin B90/Grüne - Mark Seibert, Jugendpolitischer Sprecher PDS, Hessen Marseilles: FARId GHEHIOUECHE gfarid(at)free.fr Tel/fax : 01 44 93 93 57; Mobile: 06 14 81 56 79 Melbourne: Kevin Aplin FL CAN (321)-726-6656. Jodi James -Coalition Advocating Medical Marijuana 321-253-3673. e will be parading with floats and a police escort (free of charge) from Fee Ave Park to City Hall in Old Downtown Melbourne on May 4th march Assembles at 12:00 Noon. There will be a concert afterwards at the Greenhouse Cafe and Hemp Museum on East New Haven Ave. Memphis: Lanie 731-855-7527 Mexico City: +5300 5774 "Tato" foigras2002(at)yahoo.com.br "Camello" cosmocamello(at)vivecondrogas.com "Asoc. Mexicana de Estudios Sobre el Cannabis" amecamexico(at)hotmail.com Leopoldo Rivera Rivera/AsociaciÛn Mexicana de Estudios sobre el Cannabis, Amapola # 35, col. Jardines del Molinito, Naucalpan, Estado de MÈxico. CP. 53530 MŠXICO or Adolfo Prieto 1003, Col. del Valle, C.P. 03100, Mexico, D.F. http://www.vivecondrogas.com, http://www.amecamexico.org, http://www.hemp.com.mx Event Details: Meet in front of Palacio de Bellas Artes at 3pm. Saturday May 4, 2002 Miami: Glenn Allen, 42c s.e.12th st. Dania, Fl 33004, 954-929-7025 aka "Nelg Nella" spacehippie(at)hotmail.com http://spacehippie.tripod.com The Miami May 4th event is tentatively scheduled for Peacock Park in Coconut Grove. Milwaukee: "Dominic Salmaan" cannabisliberation(at)hotmail.com 414-469-0899. 1525 E. Royall (Apt # 14), Milw., WI 563202. Minneapolis: Grassroots Party or Chris Wright TCW(at)genesis-computer.com 612-522-5374. March (at) High Noon from Loring Park to Washburn Fair-Oaks Park. Missoula: Angela Goodhope sisterearth420(at)hotmail.com (406) 829-1703 Jacob's Island 420ish to University and then possibly downtown; Bands and hempy refreshments Montpelier: Rama Schneider 2001(at)ramabahama.net (802) 433-5441 address: 1614 Gilbert Road, Williamstown, VT 05679 http://www.ramabahama.net Montpellier at Le Bikini Location: 16h Comedie Place Montreal: Marc-Boris St-Maurice blocpot(at)blocpot.qc.ca (514)528.1768 Moscow: http://www.cures.by.ru d-form(at)mail.ru mailing address Russia, Moscow, ul.Grimau 16, ap.28 Munich: mmm-muenchen(at)cannabislegal.de Nantes: FARId GHEHIOUECHE gfarid(at)free.fr Tel/fax : 01 44 93 93 57; Mobile: 06 14 81 56 79 Napa: Bruce Trask 707-253-9295 1020 Soscol Ferry Rd, Napa, CA 94558 Nashville: "Howie & Marivuana Leinoff" torml(at)weedmail.com (615)ACT-HIGH. New Haven: Lucas Davenport hardreboot(at)yahoo.com 203-752-2462 New Orleans : Crystal 504-897-9196 or Daisy 504-957-HERB http://hemp.rox.com email: NewOrleansMarch(at)hotmail.com New Paltz: newpaltznorml(at)yahoo.com NORML / SSDP PO Box 775, New Paltz, NY 12561 from 2pm - 6pm rally complete with bands, speakers etc. at 6pm march through town for about an hour the local SUNY at campus to join the 3rd annual Rock Against Racism concert hosted by New Paltz NORML w. Merl Saunders and his Funky Friends, Tony Vacca - World Rhythms with Gokh-Bi System New York City: Dana 212-677-7180 dana(at)cures-not-wars.org Newark: "Lori Simpson" Kinkywink(at)msn.com 47 Mark ct., Bear, DE 19701 302-838-4375 Nimbin: Max Stone of the Australian Cannabis Law Reform Movement" aclrm(at)nimbinaustralia.com ph: 61 0266 891842 http://www.nimbinaustralia.com http://www.bigbongburgerbar.com/webshow/Big Bong Mobile Normal: Zach (309)451-1516 "Bud Spliff" normalpotluck2002(at)hotmail.com Nuernberg: Emanuel Kotzian ("Green Party") emanuel(at)kotzian.de phone: 0049-911-535433 14.00 CET - LIBERATION DAY DEMO 2002 ANNAPARK, U-Bahn Maffeiplatz, (Demo durch die Innenstadt zur Lorenzkirche) 16.00 CET - LIBERATION DAY ACT 2002 LORENZKIRCHE, U-Bahn Lorenzkirche, Gregor Gysi, Ulrich Maly (OB-N¸rnberg), Claudia Roth (alle angefragt) & guter Musik (garantiert!) 18.00 CET - LIBERATION DAY DANCE 2002 K4- K–nigsstr.93 - groþer Festsaal, Sound: 12 DJ/MC-MIX FOR LIBERATED PEOPLE (Reggae-Hiphop) Oberlin: Patty Hallman sbysc(at)hotmail.com (440)774-4544) c/o Stitch by Stitch & Curiosities, 31 South Main Street, Oberlin, OH 44074 Omaha: Paul Tripp, paultrip(at)cox.net, (402)598-6180 12216 Poppleton Plz. #238, Omaha, NE, 68144 Oslo: mmm(at)normal.no http://normal.no/ Torkel Bj¯rnson, NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0158 Oslo, Norway Ottawa: "deadmanseedco" deadmanseedco(at)rogers.com 613-749-3014 Don Appleby or Rick Reimer at 613-756-2961 or Rob Brown at 613-756-5892 Paducah: Paula (270)362-9849 pioneer(at)apex.net, Cher Ford-McCullough bitchcrafts(at)webtv.net 65 Cabin Lane, Gilbertsvile, Ky. 42044 or Brian McCullough bud_jamesbud(at)yahoo.com (270) 362-8186 We got Gatewood for this Years March! Palm Springs: Lanny Swerdlow mappnow(at)hotmail.com or marijuanamarch(at)yahoo.com pager: 760-836-8166; ph: 760-799-2055. Paradise: Virgil Hales 530-877-5814 Paris: FARId GHEHIOUECHE gfarid(at)free.fr Tel/fax : 01 44 93 93 57; Mobile: 06 14 81 56 79 or "Dalila AKROUR" dalilaa(at)free.fr 5, rue de Tombouctou 75018 PARIS On Friday 3rd, one opening night for a Drugs Legalisation Festival with plenty of famous bands in different places in Paris. Saturday 4th, Big demo. Bastille place 3:00 PM ; and evening : following of the music festival. Sunday 5th, at Main d'Oeuvre in Saint Ouen (stick to North Paris), all day happenings with : forum about Drugs legalisation, film festival against censorship on drugs, conference and debate on the topic : what about a new French drugs policy ?, art performance, public lecture, photo exhibits... and hemp food buffet Patterson: David Germolus 209-892-6640 angelwater260(at)aol.com 420 hoffman ct., Patterson, California meet at the circle at 4:00; start march at 4:20 Super phat smoke out as we march and rally through the small town; Show the police we will not stand around like pupets, we have rights. Major party after the march Philadelphia: phillyweed420(at)hotmail.com, "chuck palmer" chuckp(at)CritPath.Org 610-279-6358, or "Dave Toaff" davetoaff(at)hotmail.com Starts 12:00 noon at the Federal Courthouse at 6th and Market Streets. Rally beginning at 2:00 PM at the Park by Front and South Streets before crossing the bridge to go to Penn's Landing. Speakers incl: Diane Fornbacher, Director of the Tri-State Drug Policy Forum, and Professor Julian Heicklen, Western Vice Chair the Libertarian Party of PA Pilsner or Plzen: http://www.exist.cz, e-mail exist(at)post.cz Pordenone: Ivan Romano, Via Firenze 5, 33080 Porcia, PN, Italy ++39434591026 ++43428098 Portland: (503) 239-6110 MMM 2002 Committee c/o Oregon NORML (OrNORML) http://www.ornorml.org PO Box 86443, Portland, OR 97286 Madeline Martinez yerbanena(at)hotmail.com or Steven M. Cooper Volunteer Coordinator ornorml.volunteer(at)att.net - Portland: "The Second National Clinical Conference on Cannabis Therapeutics: "Analgesia and Other Indications" May 3& 4, 2002, Holiday Inn at the Convention Center, Portland, Or. This is an accredited conference that is co-sponsored by Patients Out of Time, the Portland Community College Institute of Health Professionals, the Oregon Health Division, Mothers Against Misuse and Abuse, and the Oregon Nurses Association. Registration information and conference details will be available by February 1, 2002 at http://www.medicalcannabis.com . Press representatives should contact Patients Out of Time for information at (434) 263-4484 or al(at)medicalcannabis.com. Prague: Michael "xChaos" Polak xchaos(at)arachne.cz Tel: +420 603 872631 / +420 2 33355668 / ICQ# 40434104 http://www.legalizace.cz (Stop drug war & release victims !) Providence: Ann McCormick amccormick(at)home.com 401-724-6285 41 Greenfield Street, Pawtucket, RI 02861-2934 or Dave Farias 401-521-3054, 21 Pomona Ave, Providence, RI 02908 Raleigh-Durham: Bryan T. Moore btm42(at)hotmail.com 614 Carolina Ave. Raleigh, NC 27606-1606 (919) 816-0609 or "Jeff Badalucco" nc_ca(at)hotmail.com (919)834-2816 238 Pecan St., Raleigh, NC 27603 Rapid City: Bob Newland newland(at)rapidcity.com 877-687-5297, 605-255-4032 website: http://www.sodaknorml.org/ Arrive by 3:30 to hear some "speechifyin' ". March will begin promptly at 4:20 p.m at 6th and Columbus Streets and proceed north on 6th Street to Memorial Park near the Civic Center for a concert jam. concert/jam is planned at the park after the march. Recklinghausen: Jossi janjos(at)gmx.de Regina: Daniel Johnson amduscias(at)accesscom.ca normlsask.cjb.net/ Rennes at l'Ubu. Jean Charles PETITJEAN, BARACANNA (COCAR), 105, rue St HÈlier, 35000 Rennes. TÈl : 33 (0)2 23 35 15 69 Fax : 33 (0)2 23 35 01 33 E-Mail : baracanna(at)multimania.com SIRET : 432 785 822 00029 APE : 913 E ouvert mercredi de 14h30 ý 19h30 jeudi, vendredi et samedi de 10h ý 20h They will offer hemp seeds to people at a rally in front of the mayor's house. Reno: Michelle 775-287-1594 or Sharon Noble 775-971-9237. 11540 Rocky Mt. St., Reno, NV 89505. Virginia Lake at noontime on May 4, 2002 Richmond: "Roy B. Scherer" rscherer(at)richmond.infi.net (804) 355-7612, or campus libs at Huclberie1(at)aol.com. March starts at 1:30 pm at Monroe Park, (bounded by Laurel, Franklin, Main, and Belvedere. Following speeches, it proceeds down Franklin to the Capitol for more speeches. Rio de Janeiro: +55 - 21 - 9885 9162 mmmbr2002(at)yahoo.com Rome: "Segreteria Forte Prenestino" segreteria(at)forteprenestino.net or Michela Gesualdo mgesuald(at)ilmanifesto.it Rosario: +54 - 341 - 4642699 or +54 - 341 - 155093184 E-mail: raddud(at)hotmail.com Corrientes 1307, 2000 - Rosario- ARGENTINA Salt Lake City: Dr. Ken Larsen (801) kencan(at)xmission.com 856 E. 100th St. South (#2), Salt Lake City, UT 84102 or Andy Morrill (801)334-8122 rambis4(at)attbi.com http://www.thc2002.org http://www.personalchoice.org A. Reed Morrill, 1663 Historic 25th Street,Ogden, Utah 84401 In Salt Lake City, we will assemble at South Temple and West Temple. At High Noon, we will begin our march East to State Street and then North to the steps of the Capital. That will take about 30 or 40 minutes. Then, we will have music and speakers. Dennis Peron, author of Proposition 215 in California, will be our featured speaker. San Diego: San Diego A.C.T. (Association for Cannabis Therapeutics) c/o T.Villodas,901"F"street#413,San Diego, Ca.92101 email: Ed zepplin edzepp(at)yahoo.com or Donna 619-302 3041 or 619-223-1050 (land line) 619-302-3041 (mobile) http://www.cannabisfreedom.org San Francisco: Hemp Evolution/Clark Sullivan "freeman sullivan" feemansulllivan(at)lycos.com or c.libertine(at)netzero.net or LAMPS 415-487-0561 Saturday in San Francisco's UN Plaza http://www.thehempevolution.org where United Nations Climate Treaty "Grandfather" and honorary chairperson of The American Agenda Committee, Alden Bryant, will open the program at Noon at the United Nations Plaza by singing of the UN Cantada of Human Rights, by thanking the medical marijuana activists for their efforts to see cannabis/hemp/marijuana prohibition ended so that hemp can be widely grown to save the trees and help climate stabilization San Juan: Christian Fernandez c_fernh(at)hotmail.com Box 839 Gurabo, PR 00778 San Luis Obispo: "Rusty Stuart" nzane(at)mail.com 1722 Nacimiento Lake Dr, Paso Robles, CA 93446 805-237-7303 or 805-237-7306 And Jo-D: 805.937.0034 San Marcos: Joe Ptak: 512.754.0264 Email: earthfirstswt(at)hotmail.com Postal: 213 Ramsay St.; #107, San Marcos, TX; 78666 Santa Cruz: DdC dendecannabist(at)yahoo.com or Jason Brodsky theherbalist(at)newmarijuana.com or Bryan Gilstein shelbyrose7(at)yahoo.com (831-502-3865) Bryan Gilstein, UCSC, 600 Kresge Ct, Santa Cruz CA 95064 discussion list: SCMJMarch(at)yahoo.com Meet at the clocktower at 4:00, march at 4:20 on May 4th São Paulo: Victor maolvni(at)bol.com.br 30620225 rua tirica 345 Cabeca: podiscreuza(at)zipmail.com.br : 35678903: rua japao 876 maolvni(at)bol.com.br Praça Por do Sol, Avenida Faria Lima March Rally Forum Concert Todos juntos na Por do Sol ! Saskatoon: Jeremiah Whipp (306)230-0951–1800 Main St (Apt 42), Saskatoon, Sask. S7H4B3. Sofia: Chris Pantchev Xpu100 hri100(at)iname.com Soltau: Meet up at 15:30h at the Hagen - Demonstration starts at 16:00h St. Louis: 314-962-0690 or St. Louis Area NORML, PO Box 220243, St. Louis, MO 63122, Phone: 314-995-1395 Email: StL_norml(at)theheadoffice.com http://www.mo-norml.org Saturday 4 May - 4:20 March to the Arch - The main event is 3PM at Kiener Plaza (Market and Broadway in Downtown St Louis MO) for general protesting, sign displays and lots of yelling good natured 1st Amendment fun. At 4:20 we March to the Arch past KMOV-TV and KMOX-AM where we entice them to come out for coverage. Event concludes with speakers, drumming and victim testimonials on the steps facing the Mississippi River under the Gateway Arch. Sign making parties and other earlier Cannabis Liberation Day events to be announced. Stafford: Simon wrxmanuk(at)yahoo.com +447816485762 Concert (at) stafford town square Stockton: mikaela/free the weed 912-884-6144 veganarchy16(at)hotmail.com veganarchy16(at)yahoo.com http://www.hipforums.com 322 lake dr, stockton, California Stuttgart: info(at)drogenpolitik.org, http://www.drogenpolitik.org Verein fuer Drogenpolitik e.V. Info stall from 11:00h-17:00h. corner K–nigstrasse / B¸chsenstrasse Tallahassee: (850)321-8311 ask for Matt fsunorml(at)hotmail.com Ricky Bradford FSU NORML c/o Oglesby, Union Student Activities Office, FL 32306 Tampa: (813)779-2551. Michael Palmieri forml420(at)marijuana.com or forml_2000(at)yahoo.com; (FORML ). P.O. Box 2061, Zephyrhills, Florida 33539. ups: 38233 Tucker Rd, Zehyrhills, FL 33541 http://www.geocities.com/forml_2000 ; or bquail420(at)aol.com ph: (727)347-6245 Taos: Danielle Romero (505)770-5260 or Joanne Foreman jofo(at)laplaza.org 505-751-1102 Tel Aviv: Boaz Wachtel—wachtel(at)shani.net Tel:972-54-573679 http://www.ale-yarok.org.il PO Box 2983, Even Yehuda, 40500 Israel Thunder Bay: Doug Thompson docclone(at)norlink.net 807-475-7436 Tokyo: Takao Bakuya (Cannabist) info(at)cannabist.org +81-3-3706-6885 http://www.cannabist.org Toronto: "Terry Parker Jr." terryparkerjr(at)sympatico.ca 2209-55 Triller Ave. Toronto, Ont. Canada, M6R-2H6 416-533-7756 or Derek Wellwood http://www.CanadaMMM.com or Larry Duprey (416)540-7829 fax(416)242-2635 larryduprey(at)yahoo.com or info(at)cannabisclub.ca Toronto Area Association / Marijuana Party of Canada, 132 Dundas St. East, Toronto,On M5B 1E2 (416)367-3459 Please note that Toronto is doing the Parade on Sunday May5. Traverse City: Melody Karr fiddlefoot420(at)hotmail.com (231)885-2993 PO Box 524 Mesick, MI 49668. or 10954 Birch Road Mesick MI 49668. http://web.archive.org/20020612145918/www.geocities.com/legalizemichigan/traversecity.htm Begin Gathering at High Noon at Sunset Park (parking available at the Great Lakes Maritime Academy, 1701 East Front Street). March at 1 p.m., along Grandview Parkway and back through downtown. Rally will follow, beginning at 4:20 at the Fireplace Inn, between Interlochen and Karlin. Trondheim: mmm(at)normal.no normal.no/mmm Line Arstad, NORMAL, Hjelmsgt 3, N0-0355 Oslo, Norway Tucson: "mary mackenzie (formerly crow)" mmackenzie(at)prodigy.net (520)323-2947 http://www.hempmarch.2ya.com or 3400 east speedway, #118, tucson, Arizona 85716 Turku: Vihreet Pantterit http://www.vihreetpantterit.org info(at)vihreetpantterit.org Ukiah: Verge Belanger "v belanger" contactverge(at)yahoo.com Tommy Gunn, 528 North State St. #1, Ukiah, Ca. 95482 1 PM Rally w. speakers and music at Mendocino County Courthouse (Perkins & State Sts.). Then Million Marijuana March to Todd Grove Park for a Potluck picnic with various speakers, 2 acoustic music acts, juggling, info, etc. Upper Lake, Ca.: Linda & Eddy Lepp"linda senti" lisenti(at)home.com 707-275-8879 Vancouver: David Malmo-Levine, dagreenmachine(at)excite.com BC Marijuana Party Bookstore and Internet Broadcasting Center, 307 West Hastings Tel. 604 682-1172 http://www.cannabisculture.com The plan is to start at the Art Gallery (Georgia and Howe St.) at 2PM, do the "non-violence/hug power" speech for security and informational context thing, then march down to the US consulate at 3PM (1095 W. Pender) and have a rock concert! Marc will probably be handing out some fine herbal relaxants and euphoriants. Prizes for best sign/banner, costume and joke. Send regular mail address to dagreenmachine(at)excite.com (mark email with "active package" in title) and you will receive free zines/posters/pamphlets! For rally tips, check out the "Rally Do's and Don'ts" shows in the "High Society" archive at http://www.pot-tv.net! ~ MMM 2002 march video: http://www.pot-tv.net/archive/shows/pottvshowse-1311.html Vega Alta: jose a hernandez josefaruk1(at)juno.com location Park Recreativo. Que Viva La Musica Coqui Coqui. Vermilion: Sonny Morris 967-6069 sonny44089(at)yahoo.com 309 devonshire, event location: Vermilion Lake Park 4 PM Vienna: 5. Hanffeuer, Bushdoctor martin(at)bushdoctor.at http://www.bushdoctor.at Phone: +43 (01) 524 04 40, Fax: +43 (01) 524 04 24, Kirchengasse 19, A-1070, Vienna, Austria" Vilnius: "Andrius Brazas" brazhas(at)marijuananews.com http://www.hardcore.lt 370 98 84714 Walton: Dave Baughman 620-837-4496 Davyblues1(at)netscape.net http://www.kan-sativa.com 124 S. Walton Ave., Walton, Kansas 67151 Washington, D.C.: "John Pylka" fjhc(at)hotmail.com http://www.fourthofjuly.org Phone: 202-887-5770 .or marcia.greene(at)lintv.com or taporter84(at)yahoo.com http://web.archive.org/20030608125811/violate_wave.tripod.com/MMM.html At Malcolm X Park, 12-6 PM: a small gathering and teach-in to get people ready for the July 4th. Demonstration. Wellington Ben Knight Legalise(at)tradeshall.org.nz NORML NZ, PO Box 27-315, Wellington +64 25 377509 http://www.norml.org.nz Winnepeg: Chris Buors, chris_buors(at)yahoo.ca mail to 430 Winterton ave, Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada R2K 1K4 Winston-Salem: Queen Selassie (336) 661-0684 4469 Indiana Ave, Winston-Salem, N.C. 27105 Wolfenbuttel: solid-wf(at)gmx.de This is an info stall in Wolfenbuttel. I'm not sure about the exact location yet. It's organized by 'solid, the youth organization affiliated with the PDS (a socialist party) Worcester: C.J. & Judi Bunn, 413-245-3675 #9 Maybrook Rd, Holland, MA 01521 Yellow Springs: Devon Ronaldson soulrebel(at)ordep.com 937 769 1764 c/o Student mailroom, 795 Livermore St., Yellow Springs OH 45387 Zagreb: "Sergio Stifanic" fine_time909(at)hotmail.com GALOVICEVA 10, 10000 ZAGREB Phone: ++385 1 2330667 Zurich: Swiss Hanf Koordination Sekretariat + 41-31-398-144 infor(at)hanf-koordination.ch a free apéro for all our customers in our hemp-store: CHanf++ GmbH, Zweierstrasse 124, CH-8003 Zürich Categories Return to top. Category:2002 Global Marijuana March Category:Detailed Global Marijuana March city lists